


Community Service

by DannyBoy3338



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Modeling, Non-Consensual Tickling, Pedicures, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29504490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannyBoy3338/pseuds/DannyBoy3338
Summary: During the training montage in Volume 7 chapter 5, Blake and Yang take up an assignment in Mantle, requiring them to do something rather unorthodox
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Part 1

**Part 1:**

Early afternoon. After returning from their mission at the launch site, Blake and Yang stood in the rotunda outside General Ironwood's office, waiting for Marrow to finish his report. They heard the door slide open to see the Ace operative approach. "Okay, I've been assigned to do some reconnaissance at Mantle's outer wall. You guys, however, are free to do as you see fit."

"Really?"

"Yes ma'am. I got to get going, so until next time" he said as he left.

"…*sigh* I'm good for some training if you want" Yang suggested, stretching her arms.

"Maybe. But I was thinking we could perhaps do a community service assignment. To help build some morality, you know?" Blake said.

"Works for me. Let's see." Yang pulled out her scroll, opening the mission board app. She tapped on the tab labeled 'Community Service' and started scrolling. They looked past several task boards, until one caught Yang's eye. "Hey, look at this, 'Two Huntresses needed to model for advertisement. Reward is five thousand lien _each_.'"

Blake quirked an eyebrow as she looked at the ad, "…Yang, I don't think this really qualifies as community service."

"Come on, five _thousand_ lien? That's almost enough to buy a new bike. I'm going"

"Okay, fine. Where's it located?"

"Seems to be in downtown Mantle. A place called 'Estelle's Luxury Salon and Spa.'"

"Spa? Heh, maybe it _won't_ be so bad."

"That's the spirit, now let's go" Yang said as she entered their names.

::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: :::::

After walking several blocks through Mantle, the duo finally arrived at their destination. The entrance had a sign that was a deep indigo, with the name of the establishment written cursively in gold. When they entered, they were greeted by a woman with lilac hair and maroon eyes who stood at a small podium. "Yes? How may I help you?"

"Hello, we're the huntresses who replied to your mission board ad?" Yang said.

"Ah yes, miss Xiao Long and miss Belladonna. Right this way" the woman said, motioning them to follow. She guided them through, passing several sections of women getting their hair done, nails done, to everything between. Finally, they approached what looked like an office, the door open to show another woman with caramel brown skin and curly black hair. She also had a long snow leopard tail that swayed idly while she was doing paperwork. "Ms. Estelle? Our VIP guests have arrived."

She looked up with her turquoise eyes, her brows rising in surprise, "Blake and Yang? My goodness you're young. How old are you?"

"We're both nineteen" Blake answered.

"And you're already licensed huntresses? Wow, you must be a couple of badasses. My name is Jade Estelle. I'm glad you responded to my request."

"Anytime. So, you said you want us to do some modeling?" Yang asked.

"That's right. Now, I'd like you both to take off your boots and socks."

"What? Why?" Blake asked.

"My company is running an ad campaign on the importance of foot-care for women. After we give you pedicures with our exclusive treatment, we'll have a photoshoot where you'll pose with your weapons. Having professional huntresses in our advertisements will help strengthen our message. We already had three of the Happy Huntresses participate, and with you two as our last models, we'll be ready to launch by the end of the week. Come look…" She opened a folder one her desk, spreading out several sheets across it.

When Blake and Yang came to see, they grew looks of puzzlement. They were all photographs of Robyn Hill, Fiona Thyme, and May Marigold. Each had a Huntress posing differently; ones with them taking aim with their weapons, and others with them holding more elegant poses both with and without their weapons. What stood out the most, was that all three were barefoot in each picture, their toes polished with exquisite nail art. "After your photoshoot, we'll select the best ones to appear in some of the top women's magazines in Atlas. We'll also use the others for merchandise like posters and calendars."

"Seriously?" Yang asked.

"I know it seems a little bizarre, but don't worry. I _do_ pay handsomely" Jade said, pulling out briefcase. Unlocking it, she showed them the ten thousand lien as advertised. "And this is just for the photoshoot. Once our campaign launches, you'll be earning your due share guaranteed."

The bumblebee duo looked at each other, "Guess there's no argument here" Blake said.

"*sigh* Alright" Yang said. They both reached down to take off their boots, Yang untying hers while Blake unzipped hers. Afterwards they removed their socks, baring their feet completely.

"Not bad, but you could use some work. Follow me" Jade said. With her assistant returning to the entrance, she guided them to the last room of the hallway, its mahogany door labeled 'V.I.P' with gold. Twisting the handle, she opened it to reveal a unique bathroom; ebony paneled walls, and a marble floor that led to a small pool of water. Fountains continuously poured into it from the wall, and when Blake and Yang looked, they saw…

"Are those…fish?" Yang asked.

"Yes, specifically red-spotted pint fish from the Lazuli oasis in Vacuo. All you need to do is dip your feet in for five minutes. Afterwards, we'll get your nails nice and dolled up. I'm gonna go prepare the studio for your photoshoot." Jade said, leaving the duo to themselves.

"…I guess we should start" Blake said walking to the tubs edge. There were at least two schools worth of those tiny fish, nonchalantly swimming in unison. She sat down and dipped her feet one after the other, and within seconds, the fish swarmed them. "*gasp* Oh my gosh" she covered her mouth, closing her eyes as her cat ears fell flat.

"What?"

"…*gasp* Hahahahahaha! *gasp* Thehehey tihihihickle" Blake laughed.

Yang blushed. She never heard Blake laugh this hard before, "Do they really?"

"Hahahaha! *gasp* Nngh! Mmhm" Blake hummed. She had to bite her lip, gripping the edge of the pool tightly as her legs shivered to keep still.

Yang hesitantly sat cross-legged beside her, " _It can't be that bad… …can it?_ " she thought. She watched the fish completely cover Blake's feet, while outliers fought for positions of their own. She herself was horribly ticklish, a weakness own sister exploited their first night at Beacon when she tickled her foot in front of everyone. Now she had to let the fish do the same; for five whole minutes on top of that. "…*sigh* Okay" she straightened her legs, and slowly dipped her feet in the water.

Immediately, the outlier fish abandoned their effort at Blake and went for her. She felt tens of little mouths, hundreds of miniscule teeth gnaw her skin, and it tickled…like… _hell_. "Tch! PFFAHAHAHAHAHA! *gasp* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAA! *gasp* Fuck!" she pulled her feet out, "How the hell are we supposed to do this for five minutes?"

"Hahahahaha just *gasp* Juhust try not to thihihink about them" Blake advised.

"That's easier said than done" Yang took a deep breath, gripping the edge like Blake before dipping her feet again. "…*sigh*…Shihihit" they resumed their frenzy, their gentle bites relentless and unwavering. She clamped her mouth shut, fighting the urge to laugh her head off. Her grip on the marble tightened, so much so that it started to crack under the pressure of her metal fingers. They were _everywhere,_ the tops of her feet, her toes, and especially her soles. They were _too_ efficient at their job, and just like the marble floor, it was not long until her resolve finally cracked. "EEHAHAHAHAHAAA! *gasp* AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!" Fuck it. There was no point. Practically exploding, she fell to her back, clutching her fists against her bosom. She squirmed erratically, but made sure to keep her feet submerged, but then-.

*BMPH* *BMPH* *BMPH*

"Yang!" Blake grabbed Yang's metal hand before she could punch another hole in the floor. "I know it tickles, but y-you cahahan't *gasp* Hahahahahaha! *gasp* You…you can't breheak the flohohoor" she managed to say.

She was not even sure her words made it through. Yang's face was starting to redden, and her laughing smile stretched ear to ear. So instead, she just held Yang's hand with both of hers as they endured the rest of the treatment.

:::: :::: :::: ::::

*Knock* *knock* "How was it ladies?" Jade asked as she opened the door.

"*pant*…That sucked!" Yang shouted.

"That bad huh. But how did they do?"

"Amazing. I can't believe how smooth my feet are" Blake said, rubbing a palm against the sole of her right foot.

"You should've seen it when the Happy Huntresses tried the treatment. I will never forget the sight of Robin and Fiona holding May down while she begged for mercy. Ha! It was _hilarious_!"

Both girls stood to their feet, "*huff* So what's next?" Yang asked.

"Next, we'll do your nails. Any colors you prefer?"

"Guess" Yang said, combing a hand through her golden mane.

"I see, and I'm guessing black for you?"

"Yes" Blake confirmed.

"Alright then, shall we?"

:::: :::: :::: ::::

"…Wow, that's pretty good" Yang said, leaned over to get a closer look at her toenails. They were finely filed and polished bright yellow with her burning heart insignia in black on her big toes.

"Thank you, ma'am. Do you think I could also get an autograph? My daughter is a big fan of you two" her pedicurist asked.

"Sure, we don't mind" Blake said. When her pedicurist finished, she leaned over too, her toenails polished a metallic black with white tips. After writing their signatures on a piece of paper, the pedicurists left the tend to other customers, leaving the bumblebee pair to wait for their polish to dry. "So, what's everyone else up to?"

"Ruby and Uncle Qrow are heading a supply run with Clover and Penny, and I think Weiss and the others are training at the academy."

"…Perhaps we should be too."

"Blake, we just came from hunting a pack of Grimm this morning. I think we can take it easy for a while." Yang said, but her teammate seemed unconvinced. "Alright how about this? When we get back to Atlas, we'll work on some combo attacks before dinner."

"That sounds good."

After several minutes, Jade came back, "That should be long enough. Are you ready?"

"As ready as we will be" Blake said, both standing to follow her to the studio. Inside were three film lights, illuminating a wide green-screen backdrop.

"Okay, how about you first Yang?" Jade asked, picking up a large camera from a stand.

"Sure" Yang said, stepping onto the backdrop.

"Now, let's see some of your moves" Jade said, holding up her camera.

Yang nodded and faced the wall, extending Ember Celica and taking a fighting stance. Bouncing on the balls of her feet, she began with three left jabs, followed by a straight right, two jabs, a straight right, a left hook, three jabs, a right upper cut, a straight left, a straight right, a rising knee, then a sweeping roundhouse kick, finishing in the stance she started with.

"Woo! I could _feel_ the force behind those strikes" Jade awed, reviewing the film. "Amazing. I'll be going through this frame by frame later. Now let's get some uncandid shots" she held the camera up again.

"Okay" Yang faced forward again, and pounded her fists together, one of her iconic poses.

"…Didn't that hurt?" Jade asked.

"Not in the slightest" Yang smirked as she heard the camera snap. Collapsing Ember Celica, she struck another pose of hers, placing her left hand on her hip, while her right hand lightly tugged her scarf.

"Very nice" Jade said, snapping another photo. "Now, I want you to stand like this. These last pictures will really emphasize your pedicures" she explained demonstrating the stance. Yang mimicked her, turning around with her left hand on her hip. She tipped her right leg on the ball of her foot, touting her sole with another sly smirk. "Perfect. Now, have a seat."

"Okay" Yang said. She sat down, leaning back on her hands with one leg bent and the other stretched out.

Another snap, "Good, and one more with both your legs out, one ankle over the other" Jade directed. When Yang did so, she took the last picture. "Stunning. Your turn Blake"

"Let's do it" Blake said switching placing with Yang. She unsheathed Gambol Shroud, dual wielding it with its scabbard.

"Wait, is your sheath is a sword too?"

"That's right" Blake said, scraping the blades together to demonstrate.

"Wicked. Alright show me what you got" Jade held up her camera again. Blake faced the wall and began slicing and dicing the air with deadly elegance. Gambol Shroud was truly an extension of herself, as she swung and trusted with finesse, her final strike a twirl, leaving her on one knee with both swords held out in front and behind her. "Beautiful. Now for the uncandid pics"

"Sure" Blake stood up, collapsing Gambol into its pistol form. She faced forward and aimed at the wall, turning her head with the sheath still at her side.

"Nice, now if you can pose like Yang did before, this time with the other foot."

Blake put Gambol away, turning around with her right hand on her hip, tilting her left leg on the ball of her foot, "Like this?"

"Exactly, remember to smile" Jade said. When Blake grinned, she took the photo, "Great. Now I'd like you to lay on your stomach and bend your legs."

"…Alright" Blake obliged. Once on the floor, she propped her chin in her left hand, while her right arm rested across her bosom. She then grinned and bent her knees, making sure to flaunt her soles. When Jade took the picture, she glanced at Yang, noticing her look away as her cheeks blushed red.

"And cross your ankles" Jade advised, taking another picture when Blake did. "Great, for this last one, let's have you two back-to-back like you're fending off Grimm."

"Okay" Blake said as Yang joined her. She took aim with Gambol Shroud as a pistol, while Yang took her fighting stance.

"Excellent. Thank you very much ladies" Jade set down the camera, handing the two the briefcase of lien. "I'll be sure to let you know once we launch. And feel free to come back anytime. Any treatment you want will be on the house."

"Thank you, Ms. Estelle. We'll be sure to take up that offer" Yang said.

"Until we meet again" Jade said, taking her camera with as she left to go to her office.

"…Well, that was interesting" Blake said.

"Tell me about it. Let's head back" Yang said, both of them retrieving their boots that were next to the door to put them back on.

**The End. Part 2…**


	2. Part 2

**Part 2:**

"Nice work today ladies. I think we earned ourselves a good drink" Robyn said, walking down a street of Mantle with her team.

"*sigh* Tell me about it. Between fighting Grimm and running a council campaign? We hardly ever get any downtime these days" Fiona said as she stretched her arms above her head.

"Then let's do it. Why don't we hit the ol' hangout?" May suggested.

"Oo yeah. I heard Mable underwent her surgery today" Robyn said.

"She got her new arm? That's great! Even more reason we should go" Fiona said.

"Hmph, that Dr. Polendina sure has a way of working miracles doesn't he?" Joanna said.

"And thanks to that robo-girl of his, we're able to take more breaks like this. That's _one_ thing Ironwood's done to be grateful for" May said.

::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: :::::

"Hey, it's Robyn!"

"ROBYYYN!" all the bar patrons cheered, raising their glasses.

After entering the popular pub known as "Mable's Tavern", being greeted by so many was certainly heart-warming. When the Huntresses smiled and waved back, the patrons went back to their business. They approached four empty stools at the bar, when the owner of the pub, and a bartender as well, came to serve them "Robyn, Fiona, May, Joanna. It's been a while."

"It certainly has Mable. How's the arm?" Robyn asked.

The red panda faunus flexed her metallic left arm, "Great actually. I was a bit scared at first, but Dr. Polendina implemented these high precision feedback sensors that make it feel real."

"So, it has a sense of touch?" Fiona asked.

"Well, kinda" Mable picked up a bottle of whiskey, "I can feel this bottle, but I can't tell how cold it is."

"Ah, so you can't feel pain" May said.

"Yeah. It's a little bizarre, but it's worth it. What can I get you guys?"

"I'll take a Strawberry Sunrise" Fiona said.

"Me too" May said.

"I'll have a Floating Island" Robyn said.

"And just gin and tonic for me" Joanna said.

"Coming right up" Mable placed four glasses on the bar top as she started concocting their beverages.

Meanwhile, Fiona pulled out her scroll to review their schedule. "Okay Robyn, in two days you'll be giving a speech at Sigurd Academy. Tomorrow seems to be free though. Should we do another mission?"

"Sure, but let's make it a community service assignment. Don't want anything that'll last too long."

"Alright. Let's see…" Fiona skimmed through the available task boards as Mable emphatically shook her mixing cup, "…Hey, look at this. 'Several huntresses needed to model for advertisement. Reward is five thousand lien each'."

"Who's it for?" May asked.

"A place called 'Estelle's Luxury Salon and Spa'. Seems to be in uptown Mantle."

"Modeling? Really? Can't we do something more _productive_?" Joanna asked.

"What? Are you camera-shy Jojo?" Fiona teased.

"No, I'm just not a fan of putting on make-up like a prima donna. How about some volunteer work at the crater?"

"I think we should do it" May said. "The election's less than three weeks away, and the campaign could use all the money we can get. Having another endorsement wouldn't hurt too."

"Good point. Alright, let's do it then." Robyn said.

"You three can do it. I'll find something else to do" Joanna said.

"Here you go. They're on the house" Mable set out all their drinks.

"Thanks Mable" Robyn said as they each picked up theirs. "That's okay Joanna. We'll meet up afterwards once we're done. Cheers" they clinked glasses before sipping their liquor.

* * *

"This is it" Fiona said. It was the next day, and the huntresses arrived at the establishment. When she opened the door for Robyn and May, a round of applause and several whistles greeted them.

"Hehe, thank you everyone. Please…" Robyn waved, the grateful uproar dying down seconds later.

"Miss Hill, miss Thyme, miss Marigold. You are here for our task board ad correct? Right this way" a lilac haired woman said before guiding the three of them to an office in the back. "Ms. Estelle? Our VIPs have arrived."

The snow leopard faunus shot up from her seat, "Wow, I can't believe the Happy Huntresses are here! My name is Jade Estelle. Thank you for responding to my post."

"Not a problem. You wanted us to do some modeling for you right? What are you advertising?" Robyn asked.

"That's right. Now, I'd like you all to take off your boots."

"…Our boots?" Fiona said.

"Socks too. My company is planning an ad campaign on the importance of foot care for women. Since a lot of women tend to gloss over that aspect of their beauty, having professional huntresses, and especially the Happy Huntresses in our advertisements will help strengthen our message. As I stated in my post you will each receive five thousand lien, in addition to subsequent payments once our campaign launches." Jade explained.

The huntresses exchanged looks, "…Eh, what the hell, why not?" Robyn said. She and the others reached down to remove their boots, followed by their socks.

"Excellent. First, you'll be given our most exclusive pedicure treatment, then we'll have a photoshoot; the pictures we take will appear in some of the top women's magazines in the kingdom and will also be used for merchandise like posters and calendars. May, Fiona, you can place your weapons there and follow me" Jade said. When the two placed their bladed crossbow staffs by the door, she guided all of them to the last room of the hallway labeled 'V.I.P'. She opened it, allowing the huntresses to come in behind her.

"Fancy" May said.

"Are those fish?" Fiona asked, noticing the large school swimming in the big tub of water.

"Yes, specifically red-spotted pint fish. They are very rare; my assistant and I traveled all the way to the Lazuli oasis in Vacuo to get them. All you need to do is dip your feet for five minutes and let them do the rest. Once you're done, I'll have my employees do your nails. I'm gonna go prepare the studio" Jade said, leaving the huntresses by themselves.

"…We have to let these things eat the dead skin off our feet? That's disgusting" May said.

"It's for five thousand lien, each. Besides, how bad can it be?" Robyn said as took a seat at the tub's edge. She dipped her feet in one at a time, and the fish swarmed them immediately. "Mmmm~ wow, that feels _really_ good~"

"Does it?" Fiona asked. She took a seat next to Robyn and dipped her feet too, making half of the school branch off towards them. "*gasp* Mm! mBaa-ah-ah-ah-ah! *gasp* They tickle! *gasp* mBaa-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah!"

Robyn giggled; Fiona's laugh was so ridiculous she could not help it. But May seemed rather perturbed. She despised being tickled, and her feet were her absolute _worst_ places. Fiona fought to contain her laughter, childishly flailing her fists and lightly bouncing in her spot. Robyn, however, seemed unfazed, leaning back on her hands with her eyes closed in content.

Five minutes went by rather quickly. When their time was up, Robyn and Fiona scooted back, using provided towels to dry off. "…Heh, damn. My feet feel like silk" Robyn said, caressing the heel of her left foot.

"*pant* Yeah, those little guys really did the trick" Fiona said, her cheeks red as she caught her breath.

"Your turn May"

"… …Fine" May said. She took Robyn's place, hesitantly stretching her legs out and into the water. Immediately, dozens of little mouths started nibbling her skin, the sensation of their slimy lips igniting an urge she hated. "Ugh! Haa~! Okay, no!" she pulled her feet out and stood up, "there's no way I'm doing this."

"What? You're the one who said we should come here" Robyn said.

"I know, but I change my mind. I can't do it" she blushed, looking away, "…it tickles too much."

"…Seriously? You slay Grimm for a living, but you can't sit through a pedicure?"

"I'm sorry, but no. Look, I'm sure the ten thousand we'll get will be more than enough to add to our campaign funds" May turned to walk to the door, "and according to Jade, you two will be getting more payments down the line. If we-GAH!" out of nowhere, two gravity cuffs tethered her arms to her sides and her ankles together. She lost her balance, but Robin caught her before she fell. "What the-?!"

"Sorry May~, but Happy Huntresses see missions through to the end."

"Yeah, it'll be over before you know it" Fiona said, helping Robyn by lifting May's legs.

" _Her pocket dimension_ " it dawned on May, remembering Fiona's semblance. "Let me go! I said I don't want to! This isn't funny!" she shouted as she attempted to struggle.

Despite her efforts, Robyn and Fiona carried her to the tub, setting her down on the edge. "You're right…it'll be hilarious~. Got something to weigh her down?" Robyn asked.

"Uh-huh" Fiona activated her semblance, pulling out the end of a bungee cord. She clamped it on the wire of the cuffs binding May's ankles, then held her palm out over the tub, tugging the other end. The particles manifested into a large kettlebell that plunged to the bottom, submerging May's feet as well.

"Nngh! I swear to the Brothers when I get out, I'm gonn-Ah! FUCK! *gasp* HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *gasp* AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!" the fish resumed their feeding frenzy, "NO! NO! NOHOHO! *gasp* HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *gasp* GET THESE BASTARDS OHOHOFF ME!"

Robyn hooked her arm around May's left elbow, sitting her upwards. "Come one May, don't you think you're overreacting a bit~? Fiona and I got through just fine."

"HAHAHAHOHOH FUCK YOU! *gasp* YOU GUYS ARE SOHOHO DEHEAD! *gasp* AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!"

Fiona hooked May's right arm, leaning against her to stop her thrashing. "You're doing great May, just four minutes to go."

The door opened again, "Hey, is everything…okay…" Jade trailed as she noticed the scene before her.

"HAHAHAHAHA! *gasp* PLEASE! *gasp* PLEHEHEASE I CAN'T TAKE IT! *gasp* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"We're doing fine Jade. Did you need something?" Robyn asked.

"Hehe no, I was just checking on you. Don't worry miss Marigold, since you have the whole school on you it should only take half the time."

To May, it was like a message from the gods. Only a minute and a half left. A minute and a half of this cruel, agonizing torture. The fish were merciless, that or blissfully unaware of how much she was suffering. It didn't matter; the fact that they reduced her to a hysterical, cackling mess was utterly humiliating.

::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: :::::

"…Aaand time. Good job May" Robyn said. Fiona reached in the tub, shooing the fish away before touching the kettlebell, absorbing it and its cord back into her pocket dimension. Pulling May back, they undid the gravity cuffs too.

She collapsed on her side, clutching her aching stomach, "*pant*…*pant* *sniff* Fuck you guys."

"…Are you crying May?" Fiona asked worriedly.

"Yes! Okay?! Are you happy?!" May shouted. She sat up, wiping tears that had welled in her eyes.

"We're…sorry May" Robyn said, feeling a little guilty.

"Whatever, it's done now" May said irately. "… …*sigh* I just hate being tickled. When I was a kid, my cousin Henry would constantly harass me because I was different. When our families held get togethers, he would always find a way to tickle me until I cried. One time he got his friends to join too and I ended up peeing myself. But as you can probably guess, after I started going to combat school, that _quickly_ ended." She reached down to rub her feet, still ridden with ghostly tingles. "…Holy crap" she was surprised how soft her soles were.

"Right? It's crazy how well those little fuckers work" Robyn said.

The door opened again, "All set ladies?" Jade asked.

"Yes ma'am" Fiona said.

"Great, follow me please."

::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: :::::

"…I gotta tell you Jade, your nail artists are something else" Robyn said. She loved her pedicure; Mistralian tips with black lotus outlines on her big toes. "Can you imagine how many men would line around the block for these bad boys?"

Fiona quirked an eyebrow, "Why would they do that?"

"Because some people are just wired that way" May said. Her nails were polished a rich blue to match her hair, with a silver line down the middle on each one. The huntresses were in Jade's studio as she prepared her camera.

"Would you like to go first miss Hill?" she asked.

"Sure" Robyn stepped onto the backdrop, turned around, and extended her wing-bladed crossbow.

"Aw that so cool~"

"Thanks, I get that a lot" she said, taking aim at one of the film lights. "How's this?"

"Perfect" Jade took a picture. Robyn extended the blades into their small shield form, flexing her left arm. Jade took another, "Let's see some moves now."

Robyn smirked, facing the wall to her left. She fiercely sliced the air, dismembering an envisioned beowolf before her. She ducked to slice its legs off, then stood again to fire a blank round behind her, then again in front of her, then finished a handless cartwheel, firing one last blank and landing perfectly. "How was that?"

"Awesome! Now for this last set of pictures I really want to emphasize your pedicure. So, if you could turn around and stand like this…" Jade instructed. Robyn faced the backdrop, placing a hand on her hip and tilting her leg on the ball of her foot, giving the camera a grin. "Nice, now sit down with your legs out, and cross your ankles."

"Gods, this is gonna drive all those foot lovers crazy" Robyn said, retracting her weapon and sitting down. She stretched her legs to rest her left foot over her right, waving her toes back and forth. When the camera snapped, she thought of another pose, bending her right leg, and resting her arm on her knee. She then pulled her left leg in, resting her foot beneath her knee so her sole faced out.

"Very nice miss Hill, you're a natural. Who would like to go next?" Jade asked.

Fiona and May looked at each other, "I guess I will." Fiona walked onto the backdrop, taking Robyn's place. With a mint green pedicure, she extended her crossbow-staff and held it up next to her.

Jade snickered, "Your weapon's bigger than you are."

"Don't let that fool you. Ready?" Fiona asked. When Jade nodded and held the camera up, she grasped her staff with both hands, twirling the massive weapon with ease. She spun it over her head and behind her back, repeatedly striking the air around her. She finished by splitting the staff in two, taking aim with both crossbows at the wall to her right.

"Impressive. Now turn and pose like miss Hill did" Jade said. Fiona combined the bows to their staff form. With an about-face, she held it diagonally across her back and tilted her left leg to taut the arch of her foot, giving Jade a nice smile. "Very good. Let's get some that show off those vibrant nails of yours."

"Sure" Fiona collapsed her staff and sat down, deciding to bring her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms under them. She set her feet beside each other, aligning her toes perfectly. "Like this?"

"Exactly" Jade snapped another photo. "Now, lay on your stomach and bend your legs." Fiona sprawled out on the velvety cloth of the backdrop, cupping her head in her hands to prop herself and bending her legs at the knees. With her soles side-by-side, she scrunched her toes, displaying a multitude of wrinkles while her mint green nails peeked over top. "Sweet. Alright miss Marigold, you're up."

"Okay" May switched with Fiona, spitting her staff in two and holding each crossbow like dual battleaxes. When Jade readied her camera, she swung the bladed bows with thunderous force. She cut the wings off an invisible nevermore, stabbed an alpha centinal through its grotesque maw. To finish, she added some flare; twirling each cross bow in hand, she rested on bow over her shoulder, and held the other out towards Jade.

"Intense. But for these next few, try smiling a little" she said. May rolled her eyes, combining her crossbows again and holding the staff across her shoulders like a yoke. Like Fiona and Robyn, she turned around, tilting her right leg, and giving a soft smile. "See? That wasn't so hard" Jade said jokingly. May ignored the remark, collapsing the staff to sling it on her back. She sat down, stretching her legs out so her flaunt her soles, then scrunched her toes to show off her nail art. "Beautiful, and one more" Jade said. May took a moment to think, until she decided to cross her legs and prop her chin in her hands, her blue and silver nails appearing right below her knees. "And that should do it. Thank you very much ladies, I really appreciate your participation."

"It's no worries ms. Estelle" Robyn said.

"Please, call me Jade. Here's your payment for today" Jade grabbed a suitcase by the director's chair, unlocking it to present the money inside. "fifteen-thousand lien, as promised. Your boots are right over there. Feel free to come back any time; any treatment you want will be on the house."

"Thank you Jade" Fiona said as she took the case. When Jade left, the three huntresses retrieved their boots to don them once again. "That was certainly interesting."

"Ya think?"

"Oh, lighten up May. Let's head back to the hideout, we promised Joanna we'd meet there."

**The End.**


End file.
